My Pet Uke
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: Ritsu is a neko and Takano buys him. Little do they know they share a past that they've both tried to forget countless of times. Will Ritsu fall back in love with the man he thought laughed at his feelings? Or will he stay the jaded and guarded neko he is? Read on to find out. (Sorry I suck at these but story is good!)
1. Chapter 1

Normal pov

Ritsu was a well groomed cat. He kept his tail and ears clean and fluffy. He took care of them but as for himself? He was skinny and often abused by his owners. Ritsu was a certain breed. Unlike normal cats Ritsu had a human body with ears and a tail like a cat. His emerald green eyes watched every movement and his tail liked to twitch when he was treated well. He would often purr when someone rub him just right on his ears. Ritsu only figured out these quirks after experience. When he was just a young kitten, maybe at the age of 15 when he was a stray, a boy found him. He cared for him and the two developed feelings for each other. Finding pleasure with each other they were content until Ritsu felt betrayed and left him the next morning. Ritsu tried his hardest the rest of his life to never remember that sweet time he had. More times than not he found himself dreaming about laying in his senpai's arms after sex and thinking how happy he was. But now here Ritsu was, in a pet shop with others like his breed with him, waiting to be adopted. But Ritsu knew if he was adopted it'd be no different. He'd be treated very well with in a few hours but soon he found himself trapped in a corner, a hungry man standing in front of him, waiting to taste what he had. Ritsu usually lashed out and got sent back to the pet shop but Ritsu didn't mind, he absolutely hated being treated like a sex toy. He was alive and capable of feelings! Although he had a special saga senpai that wouldn't leave the back of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Ritsu currently sat in a display window next to his friend, misaki. Misaki was a shy kitten, a little young to be in the store but Ritsu and misaki's brother looked out for him. Ritsu got over his shyness after leaving senpai and soon became a rude and jaded cat. He was 25 at the moment. Many of the women looked at him and swooned but most men grew jealous and had to buy him, fuck him, and then try and keep him but Ritsu didn't want that life. He hated it when he was reminded of saga senpai's touch when having sex so he'd run away and sulk. Ritsu indeed was a special breed... He was a jaded breed.

Takano's pov

Fucking work! Im done with it! I can never get a script in on time! And then I have to deal with the fucking printers. I wonder how I'm still alive sometimes... I work hard into the night and wake up early to do it over again. I need someone I can go home too, someone I can leave early to be with. Someone to give me a reason to stay here, to live and continue on. Someone to take all this stress away from me. I sigh as I pack up my things. It really sucks being the editor in chief of Markuawa Publishing... My mind flashes back to a simple time in my life where I was completely content. Holding my Oda... I smile. If only he hadn't run off... My heart sank. Why? Why did he leave me like that? I shake my head and head home, locking the office up as I do so. On my way home I pass by the pet shop. Maybe a pet is a good idea... I'll stop in there after work tomorrow. Assuming I can get out of there early enough... Damn work! I grip my suitcase full of papers and grit my teeth. Hell of a packed suitcase tonight...

Normal pov

That morning Takano woke up, got dressed, and went to work only this time he walked by the pet shop again. That's when he saw him. The most beautiful and familiar breed he'd ever seen. Light brown hair was messy atop his head and light green emerald eyes sagged in sadness and lack of sleep. It was shocking at how familiar this cat seemed. His phone buzzed and he cursed under his breath. He had to go to work. Walking away hurriedly, Ritsu climbed into the display window. There he stayed all day sleeping peacefully. Then at 5:30 he saw a man with striking features, sparking memories of someone familiar but he couldn't place it. They locked eyes and Takano knew then an there that he needed to buy that cat, no matter the cost or consequence.

Ritsu's pov

Swoon! Swoon! Swoon! That's all the women do when they walk by! Sometimes they stop and whisper about how cute and adorable I am. I just sigh and turn away. I mean any normal male would play the moves and get lucky but not me! I'm not catching any feelings for anyone any time soon! Never! Nope! Not me! I hate love and I shall never love again. I stuck up my nose and gave a triumph "hmp!" Until someone catches my eyes. The person was simply walking by when they stopped and stared me. It was a man and though I couldn't place his face as an owner of mine I could of almost sworn I've seen him before. Our eyes locked and I just knew deep down that I wanted that man as my owner; that I needed that man. Realizing what I have just thought I blush horrendously and look away. No! Bad Ritsu! You won't feel this way toward men! Never again! I shake my head and continue to read my manga. Whatever I'm over senpai! Besides... He's probably found a wife by now. Having kids and buying a house to fit them all in. I sigh as a scenario where me and saga senpai buy a house together and he picks me up, spinning me around before kissing me, smiling at how beautiful the moment of us being together is. "Ri-chan!" A familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts I look over at Kisa as he ran over to me. He opened the display box and smiled brightly. "It's my turn now!" He cheered. I sighed, shaking my head. "Suit yourself... I don't know why you always get adopted and then return back here..." I mutter. He chuckled. "I could say the same for you, Ri-chan!" He smirked and I blushed. Laying down in my normal bed beside the check out counter I begin to fall asleep. Aw... The life of a cat isn't all bad... I smile and drift off. Waking up I heard a deep resonating voice that sent shivers down my spine. It was familiar yet so distinct. I sat up, yawning and running my eyes. I was still at the counter. "Are you sure you want him? All of his owners have either brought him back or he's ran away and came back on his own. They say he's a vicious little thing but I hardly can blame him. After all who knows what they do to him when they take him home. By all means if you want him as much as you say you do then take him." My owner stated. I perked up. Someone's getting adopted!? I stood up and noticed it was the man I saw earlier. My eyes widened. What's he doing here? And whose he going to adopt? A tiny blush tints my cheeks and he looks at me, smiling slyly. "So you're awake? How lovely. How much did you say he was?" He asked turning back to master. She smiled at the man. "He's 17,000 yen." She stated. The man gritted his teeth and hesitated but then wrote out a check. "There that should cover it, may I take him now?" He asked. Master nodded and pointed out a few tips on how to care for our kind. Getting way to curious for my own good I spoke up. "Who are you buying sir?" I asked quietly. He smirked. "You." He stated simply. My eyes widened once more and a big blush spread across my cheeks. Me? Go with that man?! No! No! No! I can't! No! I've already been attracted to him and now he wants to buy me?! No I can't handle that! While I was having my internal breakdown my old owner cashed the check and put a collar on me, stating my name, day I was bought and my owner and his address. "There all done, you may go." She stated. The man smiled and nodded, grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I stumbled after him but soon found my feet. I looked back at those I had been with for so long. They gave me weird looks as I usually would fight back but I couldn't bring my self to do it this time. I wonder why? For some reason my hand tightens around his as he leads me to our new home. I wonder what it'll be like? Will he treat me right or play me just like all the others? A familiar feeling of dread swept over me but diminished when he squeezed my hand back and pulled me along harder. Indeed... What will life be like now? When I arrived at his home I was shocked. He wasn't some rich man with a lavished home or apartment. He was a man of common things and he kept his room clean. I looked around at his flat. It was rather nice, small and built for one but very homey. "I wish I could greet you longer and let you get use to things but unfortunately I have a guest coming over so if you could clean up that'd be great, there's a room in the back with some of my old clothes. You can try them on and see if any fit." He directed me to the room and opened the door for me. I took a cautious step forward, venturing in. A knock on his door sounded and he sighed. "Just come back out when your ready." He stated before leaving. I curled my lip. He's a busy man... Left to my own devices I picked out a pair of stretchy sweatpants and a big shirt that, when my posture slacked, my shoulders showed. I reached for the door when I heard voices. "You bought a neko?! Masamune what were you thinking!? Return it!" The older man yelled. I gulped, my heart racing. They were talking about me! I must prove to this rude man that I was not a mistake! I quickly changed into some jeans and a better fitting shirt. Walking out I met the two men in the living room. My gut instinct was to hiss at the strange new man who disliked my owners choice to buy me but I held myself back. I walked right to my owners side and stood beside him. The man stared at me, his eyes were focused and hard; cold as ice. I didn't shrink away, I kept my ground instead. My owner chuckled. "Yokozawa this is-" he looked over at me and I guessed he wanted my name. "Ritsu Onodera. Pleasure." I bowed to both of them and then stood back up. I was trying my hardest to be formal around Yokozawa. "Masamune..." Yokozawa hesitated on his decision to accept me. Another quietness swept over us. I could smell a familiar scent. Yokozawa had a cat himself... I sniffed again to determine my assumption. Yes he indeed had a cat. I hide my cringe. I didn't like this man yet he had a cat himself. "Alright if this is what you really want. Just know he'll be more time consuming than a regular neko." Yokozawa explained, relenting. I exhaled in relief. So he's accepting me? That's a good thing, isn't it? My owner smiled. "Great, let's sit shall we?" My owner sat down on the couch and Yokozawa did the same, leaving no room for me. So I sat on a chair instead. They talked with each other but not me. They acted as if I wasn't there. Sitting quietly I began to grow tired. I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head down on my knees. Their deep conversation droned on but I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall I noticed it was 11:45. It's late... "It's getting late." I stated. Yokozawa sighed. "Indeed..." I looked over to my little neko only to see him fast asleep. His ears laid flat on his head. He looked sad and lonely. I stood up. "Goodnight Yokozawa." I waved to him before heading over to my neko, I basically ignored him the whole night... I'm horrible! Suddenly I was stopped by a firm hand. "I'll only say this because he's asleep but please reconsider this decision. He'll cause you more trouble if you allow him to become part of your life. Just thinking of your broken self hurts me, please Masamune." He begged. I turned back to him. Just why is he so stubborn about my neko? "It's fine. I bought him on a whim I'll admit that but having him here has a good affect on me. I was starting to get quite lonely not having someone I could come home to and when I brought him home I knew the consequences but the good by far out weighs the bad so I kept him and I intend on keeping him for a long time. That is, until I meet someone that replaces my old love I can't leave this neko. Yokozawa, you know my story. You know about the stray neko I found and cared for. Is that past story affecting your attitude towards my new neko? I'm telling you how it is. I'm fine and I intend to keep this neko." I lay it down flat for him. Sure it was bit harsh, I'll admit that, but he wouldn't let the subject go. I'm a grown man and I know how to make my own decisions. Yokozawa finally gave up for the moment. "Fine. If that's what your really want then so be it. I'll text you when I get home. See tomorrow at work?" He asked. I sighed. "Yeah... I can't afford to skip out on my department. They won't make it to the deadline if I'm not around to force them." I chuckled at the sad reminder of my job. Yokozawa sighed and soon left. I saw him out and then came back to pick up my neko. Picking him up I noticed just how light he really was. He doesn't look like he'd be this light. Hmm... Maybe it's a cat thing? I set him down in my bed and went to change into some pajamas. Going to my dresser and pulling out a drawer I saw an old picture I kept with me. It was of a younger me and a younger neko. I was in high school at the time and I found this poor little neko. He was younger then me and he looked really cute. I figured I couldn't just leave him there for some pervert to come pick up and take advantage of. So I took him home and developed a strong feeling toward it. Though I didn't really show it I loved the neko and when he confessed I couldn't hold back. I took him to my room, closed the door and taught him a lesson. I was wrong to do that. It only led me to fall deeper in love and it did the same for him. Though our love came to a crashing halt when he up and left without saying so much as a word as to why. It devastated me because for the first time in my dull life I felt happy and wanted to love him as much as he loved me. It pained me quite a lot to know that someone so loveing and innocent could be capable of my suffering. I went through girl after girl after that but nothing felt right. Not too long after he left me I found out my father wasn't my birth father. It was yet another devastation. My life back then was crazy messed up but I still look back at those times with my neko and think how much I'd like to go back to those days and relive those happy moments when I could hold him close and watch his ears dance in happiness. His tail swing from content. Only I could bring him that and I felt special about it. I sighed and put the picture down, changing into my pajamas. Turning around I studied my new neko. It was true. I was holding onto the past and maybe I did buy the neko out of longing for my Oda but looking at him now I'm reminded of why I loved Oda so much. This neko's tail tapped the bed vehemently and his face was a bit red. He puffed his breaths out quickly. His ears laid flat. He clutched at the covers and then his voice rang out. "S-saga-senpai!" It was such a lewd moan that I had to stop myself from going over to him and taking him right then and there. Saga-senpai? Did he really just say saga-senpai? That was my nick name the neko gave me back then. I walked over to him and peered at his face. Hmm.. I reached down and parted his hair in the middle. I gasped in shock at the uncanny resemblance he has to my neko of the past. No it wasn't a resemblance it was him! I shook my head stepped back. This can't be! After all this time I've finally gotten him back. He must not recognize me either because he doesn't call me saga-senpai and he's not so open about himself. That was one thing I always loved about Oda. He was so open. If he felt the need to tell me his feelings he would tell me them. He didn't hide them and he didn't hold them back. He let me know about them. That's how simple he was. I smiled. "So your my Oda then?" I whispered ever so quietly. I bent forward and kissed his forehead. "Tomorrow will be interesting..."

Ritsu's pov  
I woke up with an anxious feeling. My dream last night was weird. It was about me and saga-senpai having sex. Don't ask me why it just was! I shivered and looked around, noticing I was in a bed. How did I get here? Master must of carried me here last night. I smiled. I really like my new master and this room smells a lot like master! I got up and wandered to the kitchen where I saw master sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading a magazine. I blushed when I saw him because he had no shirt on! His eyes caught me as I walked in and he took a sip of his coffee. "Ah, good morning how'd you sleep?" He asked. I blushed, remembering my stupid dream. "R-really good. You?" I mustn't be rude. He smirked. "Somebody kept stealing the covers but other than that... I rather enjoyed last night." Master stated before taking another sip. I blushed horribly. We slept together? I-in the same bed? And I stole the covers from my master?! I'm doomed to fail him! He's going to return me! A sad aurora washed over me. I'm such an idiot. Suddenly I heard master stand up. I looked up at him, forgetting my idiocy. "I'm heading to work soon. Sorry I couldn't stay and help you settle in to this place but tomorrow my time will be all yours." He smiled and went over to pick up a briefcase. I blushed. "O-oh... Well... M-may I eat some breakfast too?" I ask. He laughs a little. "Yes. Your plate is in the microwave. I didn't want it to get cold. Anyways just to let you know I'll be home late so please don't stay up waiting for me." He stated. I blushed again. I'm sad that I won't see him till tomorrow! I nodded and watched him nod back before rushing out the door. I grabbed my plate and dug in, quickly demolishing the food. Contentedly plopping down on the couch, due to my full stomach, I accidentally sat on a remote and clicked a button. Loud music blared through the apartment building. Cringing I covered my ears, not liking the loud sound. I didn't know what to do. The loudness overwhelmed me and my heart began to race. I must be disturbing all the neighbors! I feel completely embarrassed! Master won't want to keep me after this! Suddenly the loudness disappeared and I snapped my eyes open to see master standing in front of me. My gratitude over took me and I felt a huge sweep of relief wash over me. I stood up and ran into my masters arms. "Master I am so sorry! I didn't mean to play that it just happened! I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!" I begged as I sobbed into his chest. He smelt very good if I might add. He put his arms around me as well. "It's alright Oda." I froze, did he... Just call me... Oda? I haven't been called that since saga-senpai. I pulled away from him and gave master a hard look. "E-excuse me?" I spluttered. He smirked. "You have it good. Forgetting everything we did. Tell me did you honestly forget me or are you playing coy?" He was serious yet I could hear his sadness. His hurt. I gulped. Don't tell me he's... "S-saga-senpai?" I whispered. He smiled and leaned into me, kissing me on the cheek. "Oh good you've remembered. Mmm, I'm glad I have you back." He sounded so pleased. I blushed full out red and backed away. Stunned into shock I stood there frozen as he left the building. Th-that idiot!

Takano's pov  
Believe me I was just as shocked as my little Oda but he was just so adorable that I couldn't resist the tease. He temps me so much it's not fair but I love him. I don't care that he up and left I care that I felt things for him and now that I'm older I know what I felt.

Love is what I felt and to finally have this neko back in my life... I couldn't be happier. To leave him frozen in shock after such a find was harsh of me but what if he didn't like me anymore? I'd much rather face him after work when I'm too tired to fight.

I sighed. Boy will I have my hands full when I get home... time skip to after work I walked home and quietly swung my door open. It was super late and I had my doubts about Oda being awake so I was trying my best to be quiet.

Walking in I found my little Oda sleeping on the couch. I smiled at his cute little figure. It doesn't matter if he put me through a depressed time in my love life, he's definitely the one I love right now and that won't change. Because I love Oda and I won't ever stop loving him. I sigh and pick him up gently, careful not to wake the beast.

I'll see you tomorrow my love.. I set him down on my bed and slid off my shirt. "S-saga-senpai! Ah! Th-that..! I'm gonna! Please no! I can't hold it anymore!" His whimpering moans put my actions to a halt. Well, well, someone's having a very good dream, aren't they?

Ritsu's pov  
I woke in a cold room. Blankets covered me yet I shivered due to the coldness. I got up and looked at the clock. 9:30. Geez I slept in. I stood up and walked out into the living room. Takano must of left for work already. Dread washed over me as I remembered the shocking news I found out about yesterday. Takano was my past lover from my teenage days. Back when I was 15. I was alone in the streets. I had just ran away from my new owner. My father had set me up with her but I was against it. So I ran away and he found me, took me in and cared for me. It was at that moment that I confessed my sudden love for him. After confessing he accepted my confession and we started to somewhat date. He eventually got me in bed with him a few times but I was happy to be with the one person I thought cared about me. Then it happened.

flash back  
"Saga-senpai?" I asked him one day after we had sex. "Do you... Do you love me?" I really wanted to hear him say it but he looked at me and laughed. He laughed! My heart sank I felt as if everything I'd done with him was a joke. That he just toyed around with me. I was just a way for him to kill time. Not long afterwards he got up, got dressed and left. He told me he'd be back but that night I left. I left for good. I couldn't take it. If he didn't love me then I wouldn't love him! I broke my heart that day and I vowed to never feel that way about anyone else ever again. end of flash back

That was our tragic past and for so long I tried to forget him yet he is back in my life and not to mention he's my new owner. I've called him master and slept in his bed with him. It doesn't seem real and I'm breaking my vows. I can't fall in love with anyone else ever again! I don't want to risk that heart break. Especially with Takano-san... Should I stay and wait to deal with him when he gets home or should I run away like I always do? I sigh. Saga...


End file.
